


All's Fair In...

by prairiekretch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiekretch/pseuds/prairiekretch
Summary: Giles has Buffy all hot and bothered.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	All's Fair In...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in 15 years, very rusty.

He was doing it on purpose. Buffy watched Giles secretly as she pretended to research. She sat at the table in the Magic Box with Xander and Willow as Giles and Anya ran about doing Magic Box business.

She took note as the former librarian rolled up his sleeves, revealing his toned forearms. He lifted a box sticking his ass out in her direction. He had to be doing this on purpose.

The clocked ticked by, he ran his left hand though his thick, graying hair. Damn him. Buffy squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Giles in the meantime seemed to pay no attention to her, arguing with Anya about the placement of books on the shelves.

After an eternity he sat across from her, engrossed in a book. She studied his face, peering over her large, dusty tome. He slowly snuck his tongue out, licking the bottom of his lip. That’s it! He knew and he was torturing her purposely. As if reading her mind, he looked at her with darken eyes, full of lust. With the silent signal, Buffy leapt up from her chair. “I’m going to the back to train.”

No one paid her mind, she might as well been talking to herself. But Giles heard. He counted the longest 20 seconds in his life, before he too stood up and followed.

He walked into the back and as soon as he closed the door, a small body grabbed him by his lapels and crushed his lips to hers. Quick to regain control, he grabbed the sides of her head and pressed their lips even harder together.

“That wasn’t nice,” Buffy groaned as they came up for air.

“All is fair in love and war, my Slayer.” He ravaged her neck and throat. Kissing, licking, nibbling, and faintly biting.

“And which is this? Love or war?” A glint of playfulness in her eyes as she caressed the bulge in his pants.

“Hmmm, both.” He spun them around so she was trapped between the brick wall and his body.

He pulled her away enough to lift her shirt off. He attacked her breasts still in her bra. “Giles!” She gasped.

He managed to take his jacket and tie off, without detaching his lips. He made his way down her body, pulling her jeans off along the way. Kneeling before her, he made sure to rid her of her shoes and any other offending garments until she was in nothing but her bra and panties. He made his way back up her body to attack her mouth once again.

The battle resumed. Lips, tongues, and teeth clashing. Buffy managed to catch his lower lip by her teeth and pull.

Buffy never heard a groan of pain sound so sexy. But Giles, not wanting to be one up’ed, slipped a probing finger inside her underwear, finding that perfect spot.

“Uhhggnn,” Giles smirked victoriously. This meant war. And if Giles had taught her anything, it was to know your enemy and she knew all his weaknesses. She moved her face to the side of his and caught his earlobe between her lips.

“Fuuuuck,” he moaned. She placed a kiss just behind his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Momentarily distracted, Giles stilled his fingers, unable to think clearly. Damn her. She slipped her hand underneath his shirt grazing his nipple. Giles now had both his hands on the wall behind Buffy, supporting himself as she used her remaining free hand to slowly, ever so slowly pull down the zipper of his trousers.

She was ready to release him, but he grabbed her wrist. She met his eyes, surprised by the fire behind them. He wasn’t down for the count just yet. Buffy loved a man with a little fight in him.

He pulled her hands away from him and swiftly kneeled, ridding her of her last defense. “Giles!” She gasped as he blew on her sex, his face mere centimeters from her center. But he did not move. He instead kissed the insides of her thighs. His nose brushed against her pubic hair. “Oh, you...” but before she could finish her insult, his mouth was on her, around her, in her. Her body felt on fire and Giles was the arsonist, celebrating with a match in his hand. He licked between her folds. She gasped, laying her hands atop his head. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!” He smiled around her pussy.

While she withered, he gently, almost ghost-like placed his mouth over her nub. But just as soon as he pressed his lips to her throbbing clit, he stood back up, admiring his work that was Buffy’s body shaking with desire and frustration.

His celebration was cut short as she jumped on him, legs crossing each other around his waist. Training together had prepared him to catch her, his strong hands holding her bottom. He pushed her gently against their dependable wall. She kissed him with her arms around his broad shoulders. With the wall holding some of her weight, Giles managed to free his steel hard cock. He held his member to her dripping center, but instead of pushing in, he rubbed the tip teasingly along her pussy, taking special attention to her clit.

“Giiiles!” she exasperated. “Pleeease.” Victory never felt so sweet, but not as sweet as when he pushed fully into her.

“Christ!” He let out as she took him to the hilt. He began moving inside her, she in only her bra, he still fully clothed, sans jacket and tie. He held her legs for support as he thrust harder.

They kissed as he pulled in and out, moaning into each other’s mouths. “Giles!” She released his mouth to look upward at an invisible entity of desire.

He knew she was close. He released one of her legs to finger her clit, “cum, cum for me, Buffy,”

“More, more, I need more of you.”

“You already have all of me.” He bit her exposed neck. She let out a silent scream, before the real guttural one emitted.

Hearing her savage scream pushed Giles over the edge. “Oh god, Buffy!” He moaned into her ear as he shot inside her. “Buffy, Buffy...” he kept chanting until the wave subsided.

They stayed still in their precious moment, catching their breaths, looking at one another.

“You had that planned the entire time,” she smiled lazily, as she stepped back onto solid ground.

“Well, one must prepare for battle.” He grinned, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. He graciously cleaned her and himself up.

Back to fully clothed and looking somewhat presentable, she kissed his cheek. “Next time. I’ll be more prepared.”

“I look forward to it.”

***

The whole Scooby gang sat silently, pretending to busy themselves until Anya spoke up. “So, how long until he can tell them we know they’re not really training?”


End file.
